lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
A Remedy for Impatience
A Remedy for Impatience is a British comic inspired by The Lion Guard. It was published by Panini Comics on June 2, 2017, as part of The Lion Guard Magazine. Synopsis The Lion Guard comes across a hippopotamus calf who is suffering from a stomachache. Kion inquires about the calf's wellbeing, and Beshte declares that he knows what the problem is. He asks the calf if it had eaten any of the nearby berries, to which the calf admits that the fruits had looked delicious. Fuli wonders if the berries are poisonous, but Beshte assures her that they are simply unripe and that it is common for hippos to eat them prematurely because of their great taste. He recalls a story from his youth in which he had eaten unripe berries and been given a plant remedy by a wise old hippo. However, he cannot recount where the plants grow. Bunga suggests asking Rafiki about the remedy, but Beshte insists that he can find the plants on his own, as he remembers what they look like. At this point in the comic, the reader can either choose to follow Bunga's plan or Beshte's. Bunga's path Kion agrees to Bunga's plan, and the team takes the problem to Rafiki, who assures them that he possesses the much-needed plant. The calf eagerly consumes all of Rafiki's leaves, much to Ono's concern, and Rafiki scolds it for not waiting for a full remedy. He then turns to the Lion Guard and describes what the remedy looks like, and the team takes off to find the plant. As the team departs, Rafiki contemplates a different solution, but Bunga assures him that the Lion Guard can find the remedy. When the Lion Guard arrives at the specified clearing, Bunga is surprised that Rafiki had not told them that the plant would be surrounded by identical-looking plants. Kion, however, is confident in their abilities, and the team manages to find the plant. After a difficult search, the team returns to Rafiki, only to find that the calf has recovered from its stomachache. Rafiki informs the Lion Guard that the calf's type of stomachache is known to dissipate after a short period of time and that he had considered just letting the calf wait it out. He then chides the Lion Guard for being just as impatient as the calf, but Kion recognizes the value of the mission, for they had all learned an important lesson in patience. The calf agrees, declaring that ripe fruits are better than unripe ones, and begins to feast on ripe fruits from a nearby tree. Beshte's path Bunga agrees to Beshte's plan, and Kion decides to consult Rafiki if they cannot find the remedy. The team searches near the watering hole to no avail, until Beshte falls into the water and spots plants growing underwater. He searches the riverbed and finally locates the plant, uprooting it and bringing it to the team. The Lion Guard returns to the calf and gives it the remedy, healing it of its ailment. Kion gently chides the calf on its impatience, and the calf replies that it has learned to not eat unripe fruits anymore. Beshte informs Kion that the Lion Guard now knows where to locate the remedy, to which Bunga adds that they might need to dive underwater to retrieve more of the plants. Nearby, two hippo calves begin to munch on unripe fruits, and the team laughs at the likelihood of having to retrieve the remedy again. Appearances Category:British comics Category:Comics Category:The Lion Guard comics